Issues with the transmission and reception of Bluetooth signals remains challenging in many situations. Common areas of difficulty involve systems that requite close proximity of the communicating entities. There are numerous reasons for such difficulties. Variables such as materials which are impervious to penetration by radio waves at the frequencies used by Bluetooth technology continue to remain problematic. One example of such difficulty involves the use of wireless Bluetooth earpieces.
Depending on the location of the source and the location of the antenna of the earpiece or headphone, a reliable and stable connection might be difficult or impossible, since the body itself of the person wearing the headphones acts as a shield. This is especially notable if the antenna is located on one side of the head, and the source is carried on the opposite side, for example in a trouser, or even a shirt pocket.
Outdoors the connection is made even more difficult due to lack of radio reflecting surfaces (ceiling, close vertical walls, solid floor), so that a close to line of sight connection between the communication actors may be needed. What is needed are new systems and methods to address these issues.